wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roadrunner
"Roadrunner," sometimes styled as "Road Runner," is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on August 22, 2013. Wild Kratts|website=KET|accessdate=February 18, 2018}} Overall, it is the 57th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In the episode, Koki realizes that the Tortuga needs a major restocking of equipment and gear, and that the only way to get everything they need is to take the Tortuga to the nearest town. Despite hearing this, the Kratt brothers beg her to let them stay in the Sonoran Desert for a while longer so they can continue to pursue and identify a speeding "mystery lizard." After Koki yields to their demand and another failed attempt at identifying the lizard, the Kratt brothers come across a roadrunner. Impressed by how fast it can run, they call Aviva and convince her to come out into the desert with her Mobile Invention Kit so she can make Roadrunner Power Discs. They hope that, with Roadrunner Powers, they can quickly catch and identify the mystery lizard. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers find a roadrunner in the Sonoran Desert. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question, and the show transitions into the animated segment. The Kratt brothers pursue a speeding "mystery lizard" in the Sonoran Desert, hoping to identify it. However, they lose the lizard and, feeling dehydrated, return to the Tortuga to get some water. The Kratt brothers are then approached by Koki, who tells them that the Tortuga needs a major restocking of equipment and gear, and that the only way to get everything they need is to take the Tortuga to the nearest town. The Kratt brothers, however, beg her to let them stay in the desert for a while longer so they can continue to pursue and identify the mystery lizard. Sick of their begging, Koki yields to their demand and decides to give them half an hour in the desert. The Kratt brothers immediately head back out into the desert. After another failed attempt at identifying the mystery lizard, the Kratt brothers come across a roadrunner. Impressed by how fast it can run, the Kratt brothers call Aviva and convince her to come out into the desert with her Mobile Invention Kit so she can make Roadrunner Power Discs. They hope that, with Roadrunner Powers, they can quickly catch and identify the mystery lizard. At this point, however, Koki calls the Kratt brothers to tell them that their half hour is up. To buy more time, Martin throws Chris onto a cactus and explains to Koki that it will take a long time for Chris to remove all the spines stuck in him. After considering the time needed to remove the spines, Koki grants them another half hour. After some time, Chris removes all the spines, Martin names the roadrunner Speed Limit, and Aviva finishes programming Roadrunner Powers. However, Aviva has only one blank disc left, and the Kratt brothers, unwilling to have a single one of their Creature Power Discs erased, agree to share the disc. Chris tells Martin that, because he was thrown onto a cactus, he should get to activate Roadrunner Power first. Not long after activating his Creature Power Suit Chris finds a mystery lizard and follows it to a bush. A coyote comes out and chases Chris, eventually catching up to him. Chris deactivates when the coyote snags him by his tail feathers. Martin, on the other hand, activates Rattlesnake Power using the shed skin of a rattlesnake. He finds a mystery lizard but is attacked by a pair of hunting roadrunners. He deactivates while the roadrunners whip him. With a roadrunner now on top of him and the Roadrunner Disc from Chris, Martin activates Roadrunner Power. Koki then calls the Kratt brothers to tell them that their second half hour is up, but after seeing Martin running around she becomes angry at Aviva for programming a new Creature Power. Martin runs toward what he thinks is a mystery lizard, which turns out to be a Gila monster. Martin deactivates but not without having the Gila monster latch onto his booth. Koki, thinking the Gila monster bit through his boot, declares a medical emergency. She and Jimmy head out into the desert, find and wrap Martin in gauze, and take Martin back to the Tortuga to administer a shot of antivenom. Chris activates Roadrunner Power and runs back to the Tortuga with Aviva on his back to tell Koki that Martin was not bitten, arriving just in time before Koki could administer the shot. Koki, seeing both the Kratt brothers in the Tortuga, initiates lockdown and engages the Tortuga's flight mode. Luckily for the Kratt brothers, Chris is able to get his hands on the mystery lizard, which turns out to be a collared lizard. The Wild Kratts then turn around in order to release the lizard back into the wild. The episode transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers are riding bikes in the Sonoran Desert. They stop their bikes and find roadrunners. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans * Chris Kratt (voiced by Chris Kratt) * Martin Kratt (voiced by Martin Kratt) * Aviva Corcovado (voiced by Athena Karkanis) * Koki (voiced by Heather Bambrick) * Jimmy Z (voiced by Jonathan Malen) Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * [[Greater Roadrunner|'Greater Roadrunner']]:Speed Limit * [[Sonoran Collared Lizard|'Sonoran Collared Lizard']] (called Collared lizard) * Black Cricket (hologram) * Western Diamondback Rattlesnake * Coyote * Gila Monster Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Gila woodpecker * Mourning dove * Cactus wren * Spiny lizard * Desert grassland whiptail lizard (called whiptail lizard) * Common side-blotched lizard Key facts * To run fast, a roadrunner uses sprinting legs and a flattened-out upper body, which makes it more aerodynamic. * A roadrunner uses its speed to outmaneuver predators and catch fast moving prey. Trivia * When Chris mentions that he heard from somewhere that roadrunners are too fast for coyotes, he was making a reference to the Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner cartoons from Looney Tunes. Martin then tells Chris that in real life, coyotes can catch roadrunners. ** Several references were shown at the beginning of the episode when the Kratt brothers chased after the mystery lizard, including the classic falling off the cliff scene. ** Another reference was when Chris and Martin attempt to reach the other side of a gorge using a slingshot to launch them to it, which obviously failed. ** Albuquerque and Hoboken, the locations Chris wonders if he recalls learning the supposed fact, are prominently mentioned in old Bugs Bunny cartoons. Quotes References Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season 2